


Need Yuu

by orphan_account



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, in a way yuu is mika's pet, my excuse to write smut, noble!mika, yandere!mika, yuu is 16 so underage ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika would've never given another glance to livestock, but he was glad he had seen Yuuichirou. Yuu would always be more than livestock,...Yuu is Mika's everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Yuu

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno ok i had this idea 4 awhile SO yea enjoy this filth!! i might make another part, mayb elaborating more on young yuu being taken by mika n like the yrs they spent together n stuff (n most likely ill go back and edit this)
> 
> but idk i think im the only 1 interested in this sort of au :u

Mika learned from being alive for hundreds of years that life gets boring. He's experienced nearly everything exciting and finds life to be dull. He knows for sure that the human's ignorance hasn't changed over the years, as much as he wishes it has.

However, what he did not expect to experience in his life was attraction- to a _filthy_ , but _beautiful_ human- and if asked, Mikaela wouldn't even deny it.

Years ago- he's lost track, time doesn't matter anymore- he had been wandering near the livestock, searching for entertainment other nobles couldn't provide. ("Get a cute little livestock pet!" Ferid suggested, and Mika had actually considered it, which led him amongst the livestock searching for his entertainment.)

Mikaela remembers the incident clearly. One little boy didn't seem to understand that Mika is a noble. This paticular boy had ran right into Mika, stumbling and falling and then proceeding to hiss out insults. 

Fully prepared to decapitate the boy right then and there, Mika had looked down and found himself halting, breath taken away by the bright green eyes glaring at him with such hatred and ignorance of the situation. Something inside the vampire had simply sparked and he could feel the attraction for the young boy, despite the hatred the little boy obviously held for Mikaela.

The blonde had then delicately picked up Yuuichirou and carried him bridal style, deciding he had found his entertainment, even if said boy had been howling to be put down and shouted insults upon insults. (Ferid later teased Mika about finally finding a pet to play with.)

Mika would've never given another glance to livestock, but he was glad he had seen Yuuichirou. Yuu would always be more than livestock,...Yuu is Mika's everything.

Which leads them to their current situation.

Yuu has grown to be beautiful, Mika muses. He was adorable as a young boy, but now he's downright breathtakingly gorgeous, especially when he's bent over and taking Mika's cock so wonderfully.

"Haa...M-Mika!" Yuu wails, nimble fingers clutching at the bed sheets, whining and gasping as Mika plunges inside his asshole, the loose and slick muscle seemingly sucking Mika back in. The younger whines, face flushed and God, Mika loves the pretty red on Yuu's face and body.

Yuu's body is littered with various bite marks and bruises from Mika's tight hold. The vampire refuses to allow Yuu to get away. Yuu is _his_.

"Yuu-chan...Does Yuu-chan like this? Listen to the lewd sounds you're making..." Mika teases, continuing his rough pace and groping Yuu's ass, spreading the cheeks to watch his erection disappear within Yuu. 

Moments later, the boy cums with a moan that causes his voice to crack, collapsing on the bed but Mika holds up his ass, fucking his love harder, making sure Yuu feels him deep inside.

When Mika releases his seed, he pushes his cock in balls deep, filling up Yuu's hole and growls.

 _Yes,_ Mika thinks, pulling out and watching his cum pour out of the exhausted boy's hole. Mika licks his lips at the sight, the loose hole struggling to close before remaining agape. _Yuu-chan will always be my entertainment...my love...my everything. No one else can see him like this...No one needs Yuu like I do._

The blonde lays next to Yuu, ignoring how sweaty the boy is as he clings to Mika.

"M-Mika..." Yuu averts his gaze while the vampire plays with a few strands of his midnight colored hair. "I-I...love you..." he whispers out, Mika delighted nonetheless.

"Mm, and I love you too, Yuu-chan." Mika whispers back, feeling the love he has the human swelling inside him. He had never felt so...alive, so human. 

_I most definitely need Yuu._ the vampire thinks, vowing then that if anyone so much as raised a hand towards Yuu they would not live to see the next day.


End file.
